


The Cat's Meow

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Dean Cas (Reverse) Big Bangs & Challenges [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Fic summary: In which Castiel's manner is vague and aloof, Dean Winchester doesn't care for a cuddle, and there's no doing anything about it.Or, Dean and Castiel attempt to survive rehearsals for a new production of Cats, and each other.





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Andrew Lloyd Webber Gets a Pass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104418) by [delicious-irony (deliciousirony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicious-irony), [opal_bullets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_bullets/pseuds/opal_bullets). 



> I have a very great fondness for cats and Cats, and having Dean and Castiel in this setting was very rewarding :>
> 
> Many thanks to Opal for being both very patient and encouraging! It was wonderful working on this fic, and there were so many scenes to choose from. I immediately fell in love with Cas sitting on the stage, singing in the ghost light, and who could resist drawing the boys with cat ears ;)

 

 

There's technically no shifting POVs, but I really wanted to try and make some cat text dividers, and to my great wonder Opal actually managed to fit them into the story somehow - I still think she's indulging me with these ;)

 

 

The first piece is very close to my original sketch; it's Dean seeing Cas singing on the stage:

 

The second piece is Dean and Cas trying to get that one scene right, before they actually talk about things:

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com)!  
> I also have an [art blog](https://delicirony.tumblr.com) over there.
> 
> The Tumblr master post can be found [here](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/165384894413/andrew-lloyd-webber-gets-a-pass).


End file.
